Make you feel better
by loneghost13
Summary: Pidge gets sick with the flu and Keith takes care of her. Takes place during Season 2, after the team reunites again. Contains spoilers for Season 4 Episode 1.


**A/N:** For DestinyDragons101, the kind author who suggested me this prompt. Also, thanks to everyone for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing my stories, even the bad ones.

Hope you all enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or the characters that appear in this story, they belong to Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos.

* * *

 _"This is a bad idea."_

Keith snorted at the thought and discreetly looked around the empty corridor as if to make sure he was completely alone.

Shifting weight from one leg to the other, the boy stared again at the closed door of Pidge's bedroom, unsure of what to do.

 _"Oh, come on, Keith. Stop acting like an awkward teenager and let's just get this over with, damn it!"_ shouted a voice in his head, which for some reason sounded strangely like Lance's.

Taking a deep breath, he hesitantly knocked at the door. Twice.

"Pidge? It's Keith. Hunk said he had to help Coran make some repairs, so he asked me to check on you in case you needed something." Keith said, trying to keep his tone casual.

However, no one answered.

The boy frowned slightly and knocked again, this time harder.

"Pidge, it's Keith. Are you okay?" he asked, feeling the worry growing tight in his chest.

He was about to knock for the third time when the door suddenly slid open, revealing a brown-haired girl with puffy eyes and red nose, wrapped in a blanket over her green pajamas.

"Keith…? What are you…?" the girl tried to say but started coughing heavily.

"Hey, it's okay, don't over-exert yourself talking." putting an arm around her shoulders, he gently guided her back to bed and helped her get in.

After making sure she was comfortable, Keith stood up and leaned against the closest wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, how are you feeling?" the boy asked nonchalantly and resisted the urge to slap himself mentally.

 _"What kind of question is that? She is sick with the flu, you idiot, of course she won't be feeling well."_

Before he could continue chastising himself further the girl answered, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well, to be honest, my feet are cold, my head aches, my throat feels dry and I seriously can't stop sneezing. Apart from that, I'm perfectly f..f..fi..a..A..ACHOO!"

Pidge started sneezing repeatedly and instinctively covered her nose and mouth with her hands.

"Yeah, I can see that." Keith commented ironically, quietly handing her a tissue.

The girl chuckled lightly and managed to smile, despite she still was blowing her runny nose.

For a moment neither of them said anything until the boy finally decided to break the silence.

"Hm, are you hungry? I can go to the kitchen and get some food goo if you want." Keith offered, pointing at the door with his thumb.

"No, it's okay, Lance already brought me food half a varga ago. Just… would you mind staying here with me for a while? I mean, I definitely could use some company right now, since I literally can't get up from bed, you know." Pidge asked shyly, lowering her eyes and absently fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

"Of course, I…I mean, sure, if that's okay with you." he awkwardly answered and uncrossed his arms, moving towards the bed.

The girl rolled onto her side to make room for him and Keith laid down at the edge of the bed next to her. Subconsciously she reached for his hand and the boy tentatively took her hand, noticing it was trembling.

"Quiznak, you are freezing cold."

He quickly started rubbing her hands with his own to warm them up, while Pidge snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

"Much better… Thank you." she sighed contentedly.

"It's nothing. I should have gone to get you another blanket anyway." he answered in a quiet tone and suddenly felt a weight settle on his chest and shoulder. "What…What are you doing?"

"Sorry, it's a habit." the girl explained, lifting her head off his chest and opening her eyes. "Back on Earth when I was sick my brother Matt would hug me or let me use him as a pillow on the couch, despite the risk of infection, as a way to comfort me. Besides, you are so warm that I couldn't help it." she added sheepishly, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh, well, if that makes you feel better, then I don't mind." the boy said, feeling his cheeks start heating up.

Pidge nodded and resumed her previous position, while Keith put his arms around her as if to make sure she wouldn't fall off the bed.

The girl didn't complain at all and let him hold her, leaning comfortably against his chest.

Without looking up, she whispered:

"Keith? Thank you."

"Huh? For what?" he asked curiously, distractedly rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Rolling her eyes amusedly, Pidge almost shook her head.

 _"Sometimes boys are so dense…"_

"I meant to thank you for staying with me today, you know. No one had ever done that for me before, apart from Matt." she quietly admitted.

"Really? How is that possible?" Keith pretended to wonder. "After all, you are just a stand-offish girl who dresses as a boy and has a collection of trash dummies of her teammates in her room."

"Hey, at least I'm not a hot-headed guy with a bad hairstyle whose only hobbies seem to be training with swords and getting into fights with Lance." the girl replied playfully, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, you are right. And don't forget the bad boy attitude."

"Right."

They chatted for a few minutes until Pidge could feel her eyes slowly closing.

"I'm so tired…" she mumbled, barely stifling a yawn.

"Then sleep." suggested Keith, silently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I will be right here when you wake up, just in case you need me."

"Do you promise?" she managed to say, as she was drifting off to sleep.

"I promise." he assured her, his voice barely a whisper. "No matter what happened, I would never abandon any of you, Pidge. Never."

Several months later, that words would come to Pidge's mind as she watched Keith going away in his Blade uniform, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

 _"You promised, Keith. You promised you would never leave us."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Also, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for prompts, please feel free to PM me or write a review. Thanks!


End file.
